Especially with Chelsea
by x silhouette dreams x
Summary: All Vaughn wanted was a cup of milk for Mirabelle. But what else will Chelsea give him? Chelsea x Vaughn one-shot.  :


**Just something cute to pass the time with Speak to Me. Enjoy, and review!**

**

* * *

**

I approached her house. It was nicely isolated on its own island, known as Ranch Island, on this nice archipelago we like to call Sunshine Islands. I was helping my Aunt Mirabelle cook, and she had used up all of her milk.

The cows were already milked for the day and were sent in the shipping bin. She asked me if I could kindly go up to Chelsea's farm to retrieve a cup of milk from her. Fantastic.

Chelsea was the happy-go-lucky farmer that almost seemed to have a little bit too much spunk put into her. Well, isn't that everyone on this island? Everyone here had a little bit too much happiness here, which fits its title Sunshine Islands perfectly. I however, don't really care.

I walked up the grassy path up to the rotten wood door. I hesitated before I knocked several times on the door. I heard her feet scuffle around inside, until she finally approached the door. She was smiling widely when she opened it, and, even when she saw me, her smile remained. I still questioned how, it wasn't _that_ exciting to see me on a typical Monday evening.

"Hi Vaughn," she said cheerfully. She opened the door wider and relaxed her smiled. She put her hand on her hip and looked upward into my amethyst eyes. I hated these eyes. "What's up?"

"Um," I started, "Mirabelle wanted a cup of milk, if you don't mind."

"Oh, of course! Come in!" she smiled. She walked out of the entranceway.

I stepped in slowly, closing the front door behind me. I watched as Chelsea walked from a cupboard in her kitchen to grab a measuring glass, and then back to her fridge to grab a bottle of milk.

Even if Chelsea may seem a little crazy and a little naïve, she understood what she was doing. Her house was in a nice order, her crops were A quality, and her animals were always happy and happy to be with her. Sometimes I wondered if her happiness became contagious. She only lived here for two years but it seemed as if she had completely become part of this island, as if she rooted with it along with everyone else. She fit in perfectly with the other islanders. I was always the only outcast.

"Would you like to sit or something?" she wondered with her famous grin, as she was pouring the milk into the measuring cup. "I mean you don't have to go back right away, do you? I'll give you some tea."

"No…I guess I don't have to back right away."

She turned around from the counter and smiled at me. "Great." She took the measuring cup, and put both the milk bottle and the cup back in the fridge to keep cool.

I didn't sit, but instead, we stared right at each other. She looked at me with her open sapphire eyes and said, "Take off your hat."

"What?" I glared at her.

She walked closer, my heart racing immediately. Her arm brushed on mine for a split second, but it only caused my heart to beat faster. She grabbed my Stetson and put it beside us on a table. She looked straight into my amethyst eyes, and her blue orbs read it all. She took her delicate fingers and gently swiped them across my forehead, brushing the pieces of silver hair from my eyes. Every time I felt her fingers touch my skin, my face flustered and my heart continued to hammer deeper inside my body. Her face was extremely close to mine—and once my eyes had perfect view of her, the room seemed to glow.

"There they are," she whispered with a small smile.

"My eyes?" I raised a brow at her. "You just wanted to look at my eyes?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, getting off her tiptoes and looking more up at me. "They're beautiful."

"_My_ eyes are beautiful." I said it as a statement, now both of my eyebrows raised at the girl. She nodded with her tiny grin still plastered on her face. "Why would you think _that?_"

"Well, cause they are," she whispered, "they're the most beautiful shade of purple I've ever seen…and I've never seen anything like it. They're unique. They're different."

I knew they were different. They were a weird different. I didn't like the difference. I flicked my head to put the hair back over my eyes. I sighed. I was about to walk around her to grab the milk from the fridge, when she quietly said, "You're different."

My gaze on her hardened. I wanted to say something but my throat had tightened from her words. I felt as if my legs had hardened. I felt a deep abyss form inside my stomach and my heart was plunging right down into it. Before I could make any other reaction, she went back up on her tiptoes, and her face drew closer towards mine.

The abyss that had formed in my stomach had now swallowed up my heart completely, only to spit it back up, as it raged. I wasn't too sure what I was getting myself into, but it was a different sense of exhilaration, and I liked it. Especially with Chelsea.

My eyes closed, as I felt her forehead lightly press against mine, soon followed by her lips to lock onto mine. Her frail hands rested on my shoulders as I grabbed her waist smoothly. Chelsea got off from her tiptoes and let her lips escape from mine. However, that moment of bliss was the best moment I had ever experience. Especially with Chelsea.

My eyes opened to see a blushing girl before me, one with beautiful chestnut hair and vibrant sapphire eyes. She giggled quietly, scurrying to the kitchen. I stood in the middle of her house, almost dumbfounded, possible hypnotized by the wonders she had just performed on me. She came back, after closing the fridge, and handed me the cup of milk.

"Here you go," she said in a whisper.

And I couldn't help it, but I grinned back at her. I nodded at her, and made my way for the door.

I could still feel, for those few seconds, her lips against mine. That was surely a moment I would never have thought to have encountered.

Especially with Chelsea.


End file.
